


The Story of Eli Black

by Phoenix_Timney03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Timney03/pseuds/Phoenix_Timney03
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a twin sibling, one that wasn't what their parents called "normal" but someone who is unique and never really thought themself to be anything until the Black family curse starts to show.Alexis Eleanor Black aka Eli/Leo is someone who never liked to stick to the rules and someone who never really fit into the normal wizarding standards. This follows Eli from birth to an accident which may or may not be the end of them.
Relationships: Lily Evans/James Potter, Lily Evans/Original Character, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The birth of the Black Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Please realise this fanfiction is from my tiktok storyline that i have been doing for almost a year now some thing involved in this fanfiction isnt mentioned due to the fact it is either not needed or has not been introduced yet. If you would like to see my Tiktok and follow what happens my tiktok is PhoenixTimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the Black Twins will later cause some mischief.

# Chapter 1

### The birth of the Black Twins

#### Tuesday 3rd November 1959

#### It was early morning when you hear a scream that every Mother and Father either dread or get exicted for, the Mother to be has went into labour. Now you might be thinking "Oh these children are going to live in a wonderful household and be something that the parents will be proud of and who love their children dearly" but sadly these parents are the worse parents imageable because these parents where none other than Walburga and Orion Black, two people from the most Noble and Ancient House of Black the house been notorious for believing that Muggles, Muggleborn, some Half Blood, most definitely Half breeds and even some Purebloods (who they believe are blood tratiors for liking/ believing that Muggleborn deserve to be in the Wizarding World) are below them and deserve everything bad happen to them. Walburga Black isn't the most kindest person but she is exicted to have her child so she can have a mini Walburga or Orion and make the Black family proud what she didn't expect was twins which later in life (not even 1 year later), both children would go against everything that the Black family stands for and both lived a lifestyle that she hated because she found it unnatural and something she is glad that is banned in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World.

#### The first twin born was Alexis Eleanor Black who would very soon wants to be called Eli because the name they were giving at birth was not them and didn't fit them right, Eli is soon to be considered a "freak" and "abnormal" by their family members (minus their brother and their favourite cousin) because what Eli presents themself as what people consider " not normal for a girl of your age and social standards to dress like that, what are you a fucking mudbood" but no matter what was thrown their way Eli alway made sure not to let people see that what they have said had effect them in any shape or form.

#### During a small amount of time Eli goes by their birth name Alexis because of the Black family curse which is introduced at Christmas time 7th year, Eli is also known as 1/5 of a pranking group at Hogwarts called The Marauders along side with their brother which is were they get the nickname Leo because in their 5th year along with their brother and 2 other friends became Animagus for their friend who has a furry little problem once a month, Eli is known as Leo to their close friends and their brother. Six hours later Sirius Orion Black the Third decided to make his appearance into the world by kicking and screaming which was nothing like what happened when Eli was born. Sirius Black was also later in life would be hated by their parents because of the lifestyle choses he also made but was something Walburga turned a blind eye to sometime which confused both of the twins like Eli, Sirius became 1/5 of a pranking group called The Marauders something he loved to do, Sirius was also great at Quidditch ( Eli was also good at Qudditch but it was until 6th year they decide to join the team) as soon as he started Hogwarts Sirius started to train along side one of his friend who later in life would save his live on main occasions because Sirius would like to get himself either in trouble or something bad happened in the Black family household, Sirius also became an animagus for his best friend who had a furry little problem once a month Sirius nickname that would only be used with close friends and Eli was Padfoot (which explains a lot about him).

#### Walburga Black was thrilled to have a son and a “daughter” because she now had 2 children to mould into the perfect children who would hang onto her every word and listen to her no matter what she has said or done. Later on Walburga had big plans for the twins she had heard of someone called Lord  
Voldemort, a guy who like the Black family thinks that muggle and other witch/wizards with tainted blood are scum and deserves to be wiped of the face of the earth ( little did Walburga know but this Lord Voldemort guy is actually a half blood named Tom Riddle Jr whose father is a muggle) she had already heard her cousins thinking of having her niece Bellatrix join him once she is of age because Bellatrix is showing the strong needs of hurting the right type of people. Now while Walburga later in life had big plans for the twins at this moment in time all Walburga could think of is “maybe these children will be just like me and Orion” but Walburga was going to be in for one hell of a ride with the twins


	2. Regulus Black is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walburga Black is not happy with how her two oldest twins has turned out with one already going against everything the Black family stands for, so she decide she need a spare just incase the first two doesn't work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is a short one because i am only explaining that Regulus was born.

Chapter 2: Regulus Black is born.

Thrusday 27th July 1961

The Twins Sirius and Eli are now 1 almost 2 in November and they are waiting for their Mother to give birth to their little sibling, the Twins were told that their Mother and Father doesn’t want to know the gender of the baby because that is a muggle way of doing it and they found it disgusting when people asked them if they were going to find out the gender anytime soon. Eli and  Sirius been 1 did not understand the problem with the difference between people who have magic in their blood and muggles who did not. The twins have not started the lessons of who is acceptable to be seen with and who is not, whereas their cousins got it as soon as they could talk. Sirius thought it was weird that his Mother is having another child when she has two perfect ones right here waiting for the baby. The Twins are being looked after by a 9 year old Andromeda Black (Andy) as the House Elf Kreacher is  attending to Walburga , the Twins adore Andy because she actually plays with them not like Trixie (Bellatrix) who gets frustrated with them when they can’t do something she want them to do, and Cissa (Narcissa) who is 6 seems bored of the Twins already and just wants to play dress up with her Mother. Andy was telling the stories that their parents told her about when they went to Hogwarts and how that her parents hope that all three sisters would get into Slytherin and then welcome the Twins with open arms while Sirius was hanging onto every word that Andy was saying, Eli on the otherhand was off into their own world thinking about the new baby brother or sister that will be coming soon. 

All three of them was just sitting calming when a loud pop and a elf appeared startling Eli out of their daydream, Kreacher then spoke in a low gravelly voice " Miss Alexis and Master Sirius are needed in the Master bedroom" before Andy could get her two pennies in Kreacher took the Twins to the bedroom. When arriving in the Master bedroom you can hear a baby crying like it has just been pulled out of a dark place and see Walburga Black proped up in bed holding a blue blanket that held a alien like baby boy " Alexis and Sirius, i would like you to meet your new baby brother Regulus Black" neither twin gave a response "Say hello then" demanded Walburga in a harsh tone considering she spent half of the day in labour screaming her head off. " He looks purple" exclaimed Sirius, for some weird reason this got on Walburga nerves " Well so were you but you didn't hear your cousins complain do you Sirius" remarked Walburga. Now Orion didn't know why she had this reaction towards Sirius but he just put it down as the fact she spent half of the day giving birth. As Eli and Sirius grew older they thought that Regulus was going to be just like them, while yes in some ways he did but in other ways it cost him his own life.


	3. The aftermath of a bad night (summer 1971)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad night for not following the rules and defining what was said to the pair of them, Eli and Sirius talk about it and is told that they are able to go to Diagon Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains implied child abuse and neglect, parents putting down their children. Some swearing is involved as well.  
> I am aware this topic is sentitive and not to be mocked and that is not what i am going for, i want to show what happens behind closed doors and how children who are forced to grow up quickly can cope in different ways.

Chapter 3: The aftermath of bad night.

Saturday 31st July 1971 (A month before Hogwarts)

It was early morning when you heard a god-awful shriek that sounded like a banshee "Alexis Eleanor and Sirius Orion Black get your arses down the stairs and have your breakfast". A groggy Eli and Sirius sat up from their makeshift bed and stood up while both were wincing from the event of the night before. "Why do we always seem to piss her off when we have done nothing wrong" asked Sirius in a painfil voice Eli response was quick and sharp "Because Siri we are the fuck ups" Sirius then asked in a quite voice "But why are we the fuck ups Eli", This time Eli didn't know how to responsed to this because they didn't want to break eithers hearts but sadly it did anyway " Well Siri its because we don't think like them, they find muggles and muggleborns to be scum and to be put down whereas we think them to be seomething that should be celebrated and for them to have everything that they ever wish for, and as for me it's because i hardly respone to Alexis anymore because it is not my name, i hate it and its not me it sounds way to girly for me where Eli on the other hand sounds just right and it fits me so well and i finally feel proud to be who i am" Sirius was just about to responsed when they heard the voice of their nightmares " For Merlin sake you two, do i have to come up there and drag you down the stairs myself", Both of them winced again at the thought of being dragged down the stairs and quickly rushed to the door and down the stairs where they were met by their Father Orion " i do hope you two have learnt your lesson from last night because if not there is plenty more that came from, am i understood" demaned Orion in a cruel way " Yes Father" quickly responed the Twins before making their way to the dining room. "Finally, i thought the events of last night put the pair of you into a VERY deep sleep" said Walburga with a creepy smile on her face the look you see when someone wanted that thing to happen. "Where Reggie, Mother" asked Sirius who just wanted know if his little brother was safe, Walburga already mad at the pair of them said "His name is Regulus, Sirius and you will use it but anyway i have decided to let your darling brother sleep in because he is a little angel who deseves his beauty sleep before we go into Diagon Ally so we can get your wands and school supplies before you go to Hogwarts and get sorted into Slytherin and finally make this family proud" neither twin replied, this pissed off Walburga even more "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ALEXIS AND SIRIUS" she bellowed "Yes Mother" the Twins said fearfully. "Now finish your breakfast and go get ready" Once again the Twins replied with "Yes Mother"

When the Twins finished their breakfast they started to walk fast to the stairs only to be stopped when Walburga shouted " And Sirius if you decide to put on these god-forshaken muggle clothes you will get the same thing as yesterday but 10 times worse, do you hear me boy". Sirius had this terrifyed look on his face before he answered "Yes Mother, I understand". When the twins got to the room Eli said " What the hell was that all about Sirius, just last night you were saying how much you ere going to piss off Walburga by wearing muggle clothes and now you are shaking like a bloody leaf. We are suppose to be not giving a fuck about what she says and here you are already breaking that". Sirius looked ashamed before replying with "Well maybe because i don't want to get hurt like we did last night do you Eli, and here i thought you might be more understanding about not wanting to angering her because you took the brunt of it but no you just want to play it cool and pretend everything is alright when its not Eli and i bloody thought i was going to lose you last night so why dont we until we get to Hogwarts act like what happened last night has got to us and that we have changed okay." but Eli didnt hear the end of it because they were to busy thinking about what Sirius said earlier on in his rant, so they responsed with "I didnt hear what you said at the end but here what i thought about your first bit okay, you think i am playing it cool, you think i wasnt scared shitless last night well newsflash Siri i was, i was fucking petrified of either losing you or dying and you know i am scared of dying and nothing is okay Siri, we were tortured by our own parents because they found out we were playing with some muggle children, like who would in their right minds woud hurt 11 year old because they were playing about, thats right batshit crazy parents that who. So maybe you will understand why i am been harash and why i am like this okay because i understand why your reacting the way you are right now. Now lets get going before Walburga beats our arses again" While Eli was talking Sirius was taking in everything they were talking about and felt bad about what he said but at the same time so did Eli.

The Twins goes out the door and near the staircase when Eli stops Sirius "Siri i am sorry for acting the way i did in the bedrrom it wasn't for on you to get my anger" Eli said whole heartenly "Hey Eli, its fine i understand no harm done" he replied before starting to walk down the staris. Walburga spotting them coming down the stairs said "There you are, i thought i was going to have send up Kreacher to come and get you both and honsetly you would of thought you had better time management skills". Walburga looked young for her age considering she has had 3 children, Walburga is a tall skinny women in their mid-50s with Black fizzy hair (which is very mangeable) and complexsion as white as paper, besides her she had a 9 year old boy with short fizzy hair who is tall for his age hanging onto her skirt like a lost puppy. "Really Alexis, you are going to have to lay off the sweets if you want to fit into your Slytherin school uniform and that door" Walburga crueally remarked. Now Eli has aways had trouble with the way they looked, they had long Black fizzy hair that either made them look like Bellatrix or that they have been electrocuted, they were short their age and even though sometimes they barley got any food they were a little bit on the chubby side. At night Eli always wonders what it would be like if they pretty like Cissa with blonde straight hair and the right sized chest with a skinny body or if they looked like Sirius who was long and skinny with straight black hair and a smile that could light up any room. Eli always seems to put themselves down about how they looked or how smart they are because at they can not read as the words like to come and go like the room of requirement and they have always berated themselves for it. Eli realised they went off into their own world because they were nudged by Sirius, "Well girl answer me" demanded Walburga "Yes Mother i will cut down on the sweets" replied Eli in a small voice " Good now lets get to Diagon Ally and hope we dont see any of those nasty blood-tratiors or mudblood my darling litte Regulus" said Walburga, Regulus who loves his mother and who wants to be just like her replied with "Hopefully not Mother we might catch somethin from them. Both Eli and Sirius ahd a look of disgusted look on their face due to the fact that Regulus was sucking uo to Walburga "I really hope we dont end up in Slytherin" whispered Eli " Yeah i hope so too, Gryffindor sounds more like us doesn't it" responsed Sirius who got a nod from Eli. "Come along you two or we will be late" said Walburga and just like that the 4 four of them apparated to Diagon Ally.


	4. Diagon Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins arrived at Diagon Ally with Walburga and Regulus. Also Eli and Sirius talked about something that Eli stuggles with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made Madam Malkins a mind-reader because i like to think that is the reason why she decided to fit robes for families.  
> Also i know some people struggle to read and need an overlayer or a colour pen to help them either to read or to write with, i will be talking how Eli struggles with it and they will cope with it. My suggestion is if you can read or write with a colour use it because it can be really helpful, i use a green pen to write with and a green overlayer to read with at times.

Chapter 4: Diagon Ally 

Diagon Ally 10:00am

The Four landed in Diagon Ally and were immediately met with Walburga Black worst nightmare, muggleborns and blood tratiors everywhere. "Well i thought we arrived early for it is only 10:00am apparently these disgusting things like to be only as well" Walburga said with her nose turned up "Well i know the last place we are going then" she then remarked " Where at then Mother" asked Eli. "Well it will be your wands of course, first we are going to Madam Malkin to get measurement for your robes and then me and Regulus are going to go find a nice place with proper people and you two can go do what ever you please, okay children" Walburga said with the last few words she said being the most smartest thing she has said all morning. "Yes Mother" reliped the twins, and with that the four set off to Madam Malkins. Eli had no idea how this day was going to pan out because they do not want to get robes fitted because then that means that Madam Malkins will have to look at their body and while yes Walburga and Orion Black has never left any phyiscal marks that can be noticed, Eli does not like thier body at all and they don't know if it is because all Walburga does it put them down about how they look or its just general anixety getting to them fitted. When the Four of them arrived at Madam Malkins they were met by a kind looking women who was as small as Eli, "Ah yes the Black Twins lets get you two sorted out shall we, why don't we start with the boy" said Madam Malkins in a kind tone. Sirius not sure what to do walked over to Madam Malkins and just stood there awkwardly until Madam Malkins said "Its okay to be nervous lad, its your first time getting your robes fitted before going to Hogwarts and let me just say that if you are scared of ripping these robes or getting them lost, i have some spells that would stop that from happening and all i need to do is to put them onto the robes does that sound okay" Sirius amazed at what Madam Malkins knew what he was worried about just nodded his head. While Sirius was getting fitted Eli was worried about if they needed to take anything off so Madam Malkins can take her measurements but their question was answered when Madam Malkins said "There nothing to worry about dear, i do not need you to take off your top for measurements i have a way of getting around it" Eli was stunned by what was just said, like is this women a mindreader or something because how the hell could she know without me telling her so. Eli was brought out of their little world when Madam Malkins said "Right young lad, all your measurement are done sweetie now it is time for your sibling" Sirius step away from Madam Malkins and motioned Eli to move towards her and Eli did, Madam Malkins then spoke in a nice soft voice that was gentle to the ears " Now dear, i know that you are scared of being measured because you see your body as something to hate and not to be loved i understand i have been there but remember it is your body and you need to love it as such do not treat it as something it is not, you have nothing to fear sweetie i will be gentle and it will be done as soon as you can say Hogwarts" This made Eli feel a bit better about their body and was happy that Madam Malkins said it will not be long. Just as Madam Malkins promised it was over quickly "There i told you, young Black it wouldnt take long" said Madam Malkins, Walburga happy that she could finally leave asked Madam Malkins "Now how much will that be" Now Madam Malkins usually tells the family how much it cost but because this is a family nortorious for not liking to hear how much robes cost so she said what she usually says to rich families "Oh dont worry dear, i will just send the bill to Gringotts and have them take it out of your account" Walburga satified with the answer she was giving said "Right then we will be off, come along children". The Twins looked back to Madam Malkins and nodded to her and they walked out the door not expecting the women to smile at them which made the pair of them happy. Walburga called the Twins over and said "now you can go and do what ever you want and make sure you dont go mixing with the wrong sort is that clear" The Twins looked at each and said "Yes mother" and walked away.

As they were walking down Diagon Ally they heard Walburga shout something but decided not to pay attention to what she said because it wasnt something worth listening too. "Right Siri here do you want to go to first" asked Eli who for once in their life was able to do something with Walburga or Orion breathing down their neck. " Well my dear sibling, i think we should what we should do is got to the Magical Menagrie and have a look around without buying anything, dont give me that face Eli then we can go to Floreance Flortescue Ice Cream Parlour to get our favouite ice cream then once our ice creams are done we can go get our school suplies and once everything we need is finished, we then can split up and do what ever we want until 15:00pm so we can meet outside Ollivanders before the Witch come back. Deal" Sirius said "Deal" replied Eli who was already know where they are going once the pair of them split up. The Twins set off to Magical Menagrie to have a look at the animals, Sirius had to physically stop Eli from buying a Black cat and told Eli "That you can buy one when we at Hogwarts so Walburga doens't hurt it" Eli looked sad at this but had to agree with Sirius about Walburga. Once the Twins were finished in the shop they went to Floreance Flortescue Ice Cream Parlour to have a snack before they get their school supplies, since the Ice Cream Parlour was just across from Magical Menagrie it didn't take them long to get there. Once inside the Parlour the Twins got the Ice Creams they like, Sirius went first and got a Double Mint Chocolate Chip and Bubblegum cone whereas Eli got a Cookie Dough and Strawberry cone. Once finished the Ice Creams Sirius asked "Oi Eli, get the letter out so we know what we need" "Alright Alright, theres no need to be bossy Siri" Eli replied a bit pissed off at Sirius, the second part of the letter said

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!

"Right so we need to go and gets these, we already have our robes thanks to Walburga, we are going to get our wands last so all we need is a cauldron, set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales and our textbooks i don't want to get the textbooks it not fun" said Sirius with a frown on his face "Well Siri, i can get our textbooks and ask the person to send them home so we don't have to carry them about because i want to get a few extra books to read" Eli replied with a smile on their face. "Alright then Eli but why do you want to get some extra books when you struggle to read in the first place, like you said the word like to come and go and they get jumbled up plus when Walburga and Orion asked you to read to them at one point you read really slow like you couldn't understand what the words were and you couldn't even say half of them" Sirius said not knowing what he just said upset Eli a bit "Because Sirius even though i struggle to read doesn't stop me from trying does it, i'm sick and tired of people telling me what i can and can not do when it comes to either reading or writing. Yes i know i struggle with them, Yes it frustrates me when i can not read, write or even get my words out at time because my brian doesn't want to work at time but thats my problem not yours and if i want to try and read i can try and read because i know i'm going to struggle at Hogwarts with all of he school work and the exams but as long as i know what i can and can not do and how i can help myself is all that matters okay Siri" ranted Eli who had every right to be upset with Sirius about what he said. "I understand what you mean Eli, i didn't mean any harm in what i said" Sirius said with a sad look on his face. "Its fine Siri can we just go and get our supplies so we can do what we want" said Eli who just wants to get away from Sirius due to the fact he didn't believe in them. Sirius didn't answer Eli he just nodded and with that they went and got the rest of the school supplies. Once the Twin got what they needed to get from the rest of the shops they separted with Eli going to Florish and Burkes and Sirius going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 


	5. Meeting Three new friends and an enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Eli and Sirius meets new friends, and Eli meets an enemy. This Chapter is in the POV of both Eli and Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of child abuse and low self-esteem

Chapter 5: Meeting three new friends and an enemy

Eli Povs

Well i am now alone and i am going to Florish and Burkes and actually try and bloody read. I can never understand why even when i am going to do something i love to do, i still always put myself down and i don't know why. Just then a nasty thought popped in _ "well maybe if you looked like Andy or Cissa maybe your Mother and Father would love you, maybe if you weren't a freak maybe all of the beating would stop, maybe if you didn't hang out with mudb-"  _ W oah were the hell did that from come from, first of all never say that nasty word for muggleborns and second of all, I am Eli Black for Merlin sake i have been taught that i am better than others, that i am mature for my age but maybe i had to grow up quickly, God i wish i got more ice cream like Siri did. The evil voice came back again  _ "Well maybe Sirius got more ice cream because he is skinny and tall whereas you Eli need to actually stop all of the sweets you have been eating so you can be tall and thin, the only thing you are good for at the moment is so males can get distracted by your large breast, maybe if they take a fancy to you they might ask Mother and Father if they can have your hand in marriage but who would want someone like you"  _ Oh you know what will you shut your bloody mouth we are 11 almost 12 and we are talking about our bodies like this for men, boys are gross, girls was way prettier. The voice replied _"_ _ that is another reason why mother and father hate you is because you like girls"  _ i do not only like girls, i like some boys as well.  _"oh sure you do"_ oh shove off will ya. 

I didn't realised that they have entered Florish and Burkes until the owner asked "are you coming in or not" I didn't say anything just entered the store eyes glued onto a young boy with sandy coloured hair with scars all over his face who looked like he is struggling to read a book, so I decided to walk straight up to him and ask "What book are you reading" the boy clearly was trying to think of something said "oh this ummm, this book is about the dangers of werewolves and how to kill them" I been brought up in the Black family household knew all about the books that talked about werewolves and i was not to pleased on it so i said " oh merlin you do realise that book is a bunch of bullshit right, it was made by a scared guy who couldn't tell the different between a rat and a slipper, its so wrong to say that about werewolves they are just misunderstood people who have a furry little problem once a month and if kept away safely they can not be any harm to anyone expect for those who like to go after other witches/wizards and turn them and also those evil ones who find it funny to go after small children in the dead of night and turn them into what they are" i didn't realise i want ranted and i didn't even see the boy painful look on his face while i was talking, the boy had to think about what to say while before responding with "wow you really do know your stuff about werewolves and come on they kill people, wouldnt you like to see them put down or have them to be exposed as a monster they are" I thought i was talking to a bloody brick wall so i said "Im sorry did you not hear a word i said, i said werewolves are people who are misunderstood and have a furry little problem once a month and the reason why i know so much about werewolves is because my parents have collections about how to kill werewolves and why they are so dangerous and my parents think that as soon as the full moon hits werewolves should have a silver bullet right through the heart so they can die and not hurt anyone else which to be honset i think is bullshit, do you understand what i am saying" The boy had a surpised look on his face finally knowing that someone doesnt hate werewolves so he decided to say "Yes i understand what you are saying, by the way what is your name" i was surpised that this boy asked for my name i mean i was happy that a cute boy asked for my name so i responed with "Black, Aleixs Eleanor Black but please can you call me Eli because i prefer that name" I had no idea what this boy was going to responsed with but when he did i was pleasently suprised "Well then Eli why didnt you just introucte yourself as that in the first place" the boy asked "Well because i have always been told to introuce myself as that" i mumbled "Im sorry what did you say Eli" asked the boy, i was annoyed that i had to repeat myself "I said because i have always been told to introuce myself as that" The boy now realising that i was uncomfortable said "Okay, oh and by the way my name is Remus John Lupin" I was now happy to learn this asked something that made Remus uncomfortable "Like one of the Twin brothers Romulus and Remus from Ancient Rome who were raised by wovles for a little bit. Oh and your last name is Lupin which is Latin for lupus which is a star so your name translates to Wolf Moon, its cool is it" I still didn't see that Remus was generally uncomfortable until he said "I didn't find it cool or intersting" then i sensed something was wrong, so i asked him straight up "Did i say something wrong while talking because i struggle to read at time so i might of got my words mixed up or something" I felt bad incased i said something wrong. Remus on the otherhand didn't know how to respond to what was said just went "um your going into first year at Hogwart right", i was sad that Remus deflected what i said so im pretty sure that i said something that either was wrong or that made him uncomfortable so i just nodded to agree with him "Great so am i, i need to go now but i'll see you on the train bye" Remus said rather quickly like he want to get away from me so i replied with "okay then bye" I wasn't intersted in buying book anymore so i got mine and Siri's testbooks and then i set off to Olllivanders.

As i was walking to Ollivander when the annoying little voice came back  _"See Eli that what happens when you get too exicted and start talking about things, people think you are too weird to have around or just plain rude, could you not see the discomfort in Remus when you were talking to him, he must of thought you were a right nut-" _ The voice was cut off when they bumped into a pretty young lass with bright emerald green eyes and hair so red it looked like it was on fire, "oh im so sorry i was in my own world for a moment" i replied quickly "No worries i wasn't looking were i was going either so its both our fault" said the pretty lass, i then thought of something that she may be intersted in " Are you going to Hogwarts this year as a first year" the lasses bright emerald green eyes lit up " Yes, Yes i am oh i am so exicted to go my paretns were happy when i was told but my sister Tuney was jealous because she cant go and then she called me a freak and that she wished that i have never been born so she could of been an only child. I'm what you call a muggleborn, oh im sorry im rambling again" she said, i thought all of my christmas came all at once while this beautiful lass was talking before i replied with "Oh its no worries, i find it interesting you see, im what you call a pureblood which means that i have magic in my blood for centuries and have had no muggles in our bloodline which i find very sad because i think would be fun. I'm Eli Black by the way, whats yours" the young lass who was as equally as interested in what i was saying responsed with "I'm Lily Evans and i like the name Eli it fits you so well" I got lost in her eyes but was able to keep my attention and i said "Thank you, its my preferred name because i don't like the name my parents gave me" I can tell Lily was trying to think of an answer before saying "And you what Eli i stand by that its okay if you dont like the name your parents gave you, as long as you have a name you like that is all that matters" Lily said but i was so confused this lass seemed supportive of me so i asked her "so wait you are supportive of me" her eyes are so bright when shes gets talking about something she is either passionate about something, made me fall head over heels in love with her. Lilys said "Of course i support you there is nothing wrong with you and anyway i dont want to ruin a friendship i just made" this shocked me, i have finally made a friend someone who likes me for who i am, I then asked "What house do you think you would be sorted into, my family has been in Slytherin for centuries but me and my brother wants to break that tradition" Lily had to think before answearing truthfully "Well they all seem so good, well maybe not Slytherin while Sev says its a nice house all of the bookd i have read says otherwise, like all of evil witches and wizards come from Slytherin and im also terrified of snakes. Hufflepuff sounds cute and cuddly like you would be warmly welcomed there with a hand full of warm cookies and they follow loyality to the T. Ravenclaws sound smart and would get all of their classwork and homework done on time but they would also help their follow housemates if needed. Gryffindors sound brave and stupid anf the type to mess on but also not take any crap from anyone and would support their housemate no matter what. So im stuck between either Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" Next you know you hear a slimy snake say "Don't worry Lils, you are going to be in Slytherin with me" "Sev" exclamied Lily "Eli, this is Severus Snape my bestest friend in the word, Sev this is Eli Black" I didnt know what to think about Severus but i want to make a good first impression so i said "Nice to meet you Severus, Lily is so a nice friend you are very lucky to have her", Snape looks me up and down before saying "Oh Black as in Alexis Eleanor Black, daughter of Walburga and Orion Black. I bet your parents must be disappointed in having a child like you" I didnt like this, i just met the guy and he is already insluting me but Lily looked angry before she said " Oi Severus, Eli has done nothing to you and was actually trying to be nice to you and here you are calling them a name they do not go by, oh you know what im going to find my parents, see ya a round  Sev. Bye Eli it was nice to meet you" "Bye Lily" i replied and jusy like that Miss Lily Evans was engulfed in the crowd but sadly Snape was not gone who said "You Black made my friend go away" I was not happy with what Snape said so i aruged back "Oh so im the greasy haired bat who for no reason was mean to someone they just met". I realised that Snape was not able to make a comeback but he said "You know what see you on the train Black" "Right back ya Snivellus" i shouted at him and this time the crowd was successful in engulfing Snivellus into it.

Now i need to go to Ollivanders to meet Sirius, as i got there i saw Siri stand there with the biggest smile on his face like his was exicted to say something as was i, i couldnt wait to tell him what happened while we wait for Walburga to come back with our darling brother Regulus. "Siri you never guess what happened to me" i said happily, Sirius replied as equally as happy "Same here but you can go first" I was so happy with that answer i started to tell him what happened. Once i was finished Sirius generally sound pleased for me "I am so happy for you too make 2 new friends as i know its hard for you to make friends and look you have also made an enemy which i am proud of you for doing" he said. I was exicted to here what happened Sirius so i said "Right Siri tell me what happened then" and he did.

Sirius Pov:

After seperating from Eli, i knew where i was going Quality Quidditich Supplies. Now i know 1st Year cant play in the matches but it doesn't anything about being able to train, you see i want to play beater. When Walburga and Orion leave me and Eli with Andy, Andy lets us play Quidditch but just as what we would play in an actaully match, like i said i want to play Beater so that is what i play whereas Eli eithers switch between Seeker and Chaser and my god for someone who is small can they pick up speed. I want to crush the others teams but also if Eli put their minds to it then maybe we both can play but that is only if they want to because Merlin can they play. I worry about Eli though, they pretend that everything is okay when its not like take last night for instant, Eli got the worse of it because for some reason Walburga and Orion dont like the way Eli likes to dress and after what happened they could barely move and yet they are walking around here like nothing happened. I hate it when Walburga puts Eli down on their way and how sometimes reading isnt their strong point and Eli is so stubborn when it comes to read they will never try and stop reading. 

There are times when i have done something wrong Eli always take the blame, like when me and Eli do a prank war with the thing we have around the house and one time i forgot that i had a prank set up under Eli's bed, what i didnt know was that Walburga was going to do inspections on our room and when Walburga pulled back the covers and saw the prank, i am lucky it didnt go off like i planned otherwise Walburga would of got covered with mess, Eli took all the blame and while yes i got hurt by then, Eli got the worse of it because it was in their bed but Walburga and Orion like to talk about Eli in a negative way to their face to strip their confidence, while Eli pretends that it doesnt bother them you can see that its slowly destroying them while i dont care about what Walburga and Orion says, Eli does and that just makes Eli build their walls up and bottle their emotions up until it gets too much and the dam breaks. I dont care what our parents say why would i after the way they treat us, the Black Family Heir or so we have been told like once our parents pass away either me or Eli would take over the Family, it might be Eli as they are the oldest twin/child but i have a feeling that it might be me taking over the family because i  am a male and people might think a female can not run a Noble and Most Ancient House of Black which i think is bullshit. The only way why i act the way i do infront of Eli is because i worry about them, they dont have a good self-esteem or condfidence when we are alone but when we are with different people their whole personality changes, I on the otherhand act like i normally do act. 

I cant wait to see what the Quidditch shop has got in because apparently there is a new broom out and people have said it to be the most fastest brrom ever made and i really want it but i can't get one because Walburga and Orion would kill me for getting it. I didnt realised i entered the shop until i bumped into a boy about my age with messy Black Hair with glasses on, so i said "Sorry mate i didnt see you there" the said boy with messy said "No worries, Im James Potter and let me guess you are Sirius Black son of Walburga and Orion Black" This boy has stunned me how the bloody hell does he know my name, so i ask him "Hey mate, how do you know my name" James was just about to reply when a women about 50 (his mother i guess) answered for him "Well young Black, we are related i am Euphemia Potter nee Black and your whole family has been in the paper for ages" said Euphemia, a man who looked like James walked up to the trio and said " and i am Flemont Potter" Im amazed with what is going on like these people know me and not having a go at me "so wait you have heard of my family and you are still talking to me" i asked a bit wary of what they might say because usually nice people do not like my family. All three Potters where thinking and all looked at each other before Euphemia spoke "Why would we judge someone just on who their families are and i know that you are not like them otherwise you wouldnt be talking to us" i was stunned again by this statement finally someone who realised that i am not like my family members "You dont know how much does that mean to me and i think my Sibling Eli would be happy to here that as well" i said quickly, i can see Mr and Mrs Potter at what i was saying "Ah yes you have two other siblings dont you a brother and a sibling" said Euphemia "Yes i do, Eli is older than me by a lot of hours while Reggie is 1 year younger than me" i said not knowing what might come out because not everyone is supportive of Eli and how they present themself "I always felt sorry for the Black Siblings espically Eli because of how they present themself and yes Sirius i know not everyone is supportive of Eli but we are for the fact Eli is being who they are and can actually be brave enough to be themself" said Flemont with a smile on his face "Now what brings you here Sirius mate" said James, i was still thinking about what Flemont said but when James asked me that i know what i was going to say "Im here to see the new broomstick but only to look because i cant buy it because my mother and father would not be too pleased, but also too tell Eli about it because they also like Quidditch but they went to Florish and Burkes instead but i really do want that broom" I can tell that James wanted to say something and he went to until he was stopped by Euphemia "You know what Sirius, ill see if James has some old broom at home and if you and Eli want to come to our house for Christmas you can" I was gobbed smacked by what i was told because i aint use to having friends and for people (other than Eli and Andy) to care about me "Yeah that fine, ill have to talk to Eli about it" i said to them "Its okay Sirius talk all the time you need" said Flemont "We need to go now but im sure James will see you on the train" Euphemia said "Yeah mate, ill see you on the train. i will say you a seat" James said eagerly "Bye mate, bye Mr and Mrs Potter" i said and i watched the Potters walk in to the crowd. I know need to go to Ollivanders and meet Eli.

I started walking to Ollivanders thinking about what just happened, was that a dream or something that happened in real life, even though i was in my own world i did see a boy with scars on his face walking past me and my god did he look gorgeous. When i got to Ollivanders i realised that i was the first one there so i waited for Eli to come, while waiting i saw a beauiful red head walk past looking rather pissed off like someone has upset her. Just after i saw the red head walked past i saw a rather pissed off Eli but also they looked happy, i didnt realise this but i had the most happiest looking smile on my face which i think made Eli smile. The first thing out of Eli mouth was "Siri you never guess what happened to me" they said happily, I replied as equally as happy "Same here but you can go first" and so they did. Once Eli was finished I was generally happy with what happened because it was their first time alone without having someone around "I am so happy that you were able to make two new friends as i know its hard for you too make friends and looked you made a new enemy which i am proud of you for doing" i said, i can tell that Eli was exicted to know what happened to so they asked "Right Siri tell me what happened then" and so i did and i could tell just by what i was saying that Eli was very happy that i have also made a friend and once i have finished the first thing that came out of their mouth was "That sounds so cool Siri, i am so happy about that and yes i would love to go to the Potters for Christmas i mean that if we didnt get into Slytherin" i was stunned that Eli said that but i can understand where they were coming from so i said "I understand where you are coming from Eli and now we just need to wait for Walburga and Reggie to come back" While we were waiting a thought came into my head, why is it that Reggie gets doted on by our parents whereas me and Eli get hurt nearly everytime so i decided to ask Eli that "Eli was does Walburga and Orion hate us but they dote on Regulus" Eli had to think before answering "Well Siri its because Reggie was ill when he was a little boy and still is, it would be cruel to hurt an ill child" I had to think before replying "I understand what you are saying Eli" just then i heard a voice "Right you two are you ready" speak of the devil and she shall appear apparently "Yes Mother" both replied and just like that we entered Ollivander.


	6. The twins get their wands from Ollivander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins gets their wands from Ollivanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not know what wand Sirius had the first time so i had to make it up. Also Eli's wand is actually my wand from Pottermore (which is now called Wizarding World) and yes i do realise that Eli and Sirius have the same core.

Chapter 6: The Twins gets their wands

Ollivanders:

The Twins barely entered Ollivanders when Walburga asks them "Right you two a: where are your textbooks for Hogwarts and b: I hope niether of you have spoken to any mudblood or blood-tratiors" Both Eli and Sirius looks at each other before Eli replies with "About our textbooks Mother, you have taught us that never carry around big things and always have them sent straight to the house. To answer your second question, no we havent well because we both went ou seperate ways once we left you i went to get the books and Sirius went and got the rest of the school supplies which were also sent home and then we have literally met each other outside of here before you can" Walburga satifed with the answer she was giving let the twins walk up to the counter and ring the bell "Won't be a minute" a voice yelled from the back. A man in his early 60s came out from the back of the shop. "Ah Yes, the Black Twins have finally came to get their wands, Mrs Black Pine wood with Dragon heart string and 10 inches am i correct that you still that it" asked the wand maker. Walburga Black was not happy with this question so she just nodded her head. "Right then, My name is Garrick Ollivander, im a wand maker and iam here to give your wands" Ollivander said. Ollivanders was looking at the twins thinking of who to pick first, he thought to himself " _What if i do Mr Black first because while i see great power in Miss Black i do not think they are ready to get their wand, but also i would like to see if Mr Black is anything like his family and maybe his sibling"_ The Twins didnt understand why this man was just standing there looking at the pair of them, they were going to ask a question when Ollivander said "Mr Black you can go first please".

Sirius didnt know what to do, he was the youngest out the pair of them and he needs to go first "There is no need to worry Mr Black about going first, i know it might seem scary at first but is it great fun to do" said Mr Ollivander. "Right then, this is a Vine wood with Dragon heartstring 9 inches" Mr Ollivander then explained. Sirius took the wand from Mr Ollivander and give the wand a swish, the books that were on the table went flying "Nope that wand is not it, lets try this wand" Mr Ollivander said, this time he handed Sirius a wand but as soon as Sirius touched the wand the small fruit bowl explosed "Nope not that one either and i liked that fruit bowl and well" Mr Ollivander said as he walked into the back room looking for another wand for Sirius to try "Ah yes lets try this wand, Mr Black this wand is made with Cypress Wood with Phoenix Feather 10 1/4 inches" Sirius took the wand and felt warm feeling spread through his body and at that moment he know that this wand will be his forever and nothing can stop that. "Ah yes i knew that would work Mr Black, let me just take that off you now and we can have your silbling get their wand" Ollivanders thought to himself again _"_ _I am so proud that Mr Black that he got a Cypress wand it is hard to find and i think he will be nothing like his family and its rare to get a Phoenix Feather"_ "Miss Black it is now your turn to get your wand" said Mr Ollivanders

Eli was also nervous about getting their wand, they were worried that this might be a trick and that they do not have magic at all totally forgetting all the times they did accidental magic at home. "Right Miss Black why dont we try this wand it is Redwood with Dragon Heartstring 7 1/4 inches" This wands reaction caused all of the wand boxs in the leftside self to all come out "Nope not this one" Eli was down hearted by this because they liked the look of the wand "Now which wand do i still" Ollivander talked to himself "what about this one" This wand did not like Eli at all as it shattered the windows in the back room. "Again not this one" Eli went through many many wands because they didnt suit their style. Both Eli and Walburga were worried that Eli didnt have enough magic in them to have a wand, until Mr Ollivander went into the backroom again "Ah yes what about this wand, Walnut wood with a Phoenix Feather core and 9 3/4 inches. Now this wand is special this wood is giving to highly intelligent people and no not just because of how smart they are, because of how they think of ways to do things" Walburga snorted at this and said "Alexis smart ha, that would be the day" This comment made Ollivander disgustied with Walburga "I think the common phase is, The wand choses the wizards. Isnt that right Mrs Black" he remarked, Walburga turned up her nose at this "Right Miss Black place your hand out" Eli did as they were asked. The wand reacted the way Ollivander wanted it too, Eli felt a rush of warmness rush through their body and the smile that they had on could light up a whole entire room. "Right Miss Black please put your wand on the counter" said Ollivander. "Oh My Merlin, this wand likes me it likes me" Eli said in a rush "Really Alexis this is the way you react" sneered Walburga "Sorry Mother" said Eli with a frown on their face. "Right Ollivanders how much are the wands" asked Walburga. Ollivander not scared of Mrs Black said "Its is 14 Galleons Mrs Black". Walburga did not say anything she just put the money on the counter,  walked to the door with Regulus and yelled to The Twins "Alexis and Sirius, get your arses over here so we can go back home" The Twins who were looking at Ollivander smiled and said to him "Bye Mr Ollivander see you soon" Ollivander was shocked by what the twins had said because its not common for the Black family to talk to the wand maker "Goodbye young Black Twins, i can see a bright future for you both. Goodluck" Ollivander said with a smile on his face. The Twins now happy with what they were told walked to the door and to Walburga "Right now you two are finally here, we can go home" Walburga said. Just like that the Black family apparted from Diagon Ally and back home


	7. The Twins go to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins finally goes to Hogwarts and Eli talks to Regulus'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that some of this chapter may be triggering as it talks about what happened in chapter 3.

Chapter 7: The Twins go to Hogwarts

1st September 1971

The Twins wake up bright and early because today is the day, they are finally going to Hogwarts and they can not wait to go there because it will finally mean they can get away from Walburga and Orion but they dont want to leave Reggie because they don't want Walburga and Orion to turn onto him. "Eli today is the day we finally get to leave for Hogwarts" Sirius said exictedly "Aye, i cant wait Siri, we can finally leave this hell hole" Eli said. Now both twins were making sure that they had there trunks sorted "Siri dont forget the piece of parchment paper we have been working on during with summer" Eli called, "Dont worry Eli the Parchment was put in the trunk last night and i checked it was still there this morning" Sirius said back. Now this piece of parchment is a little project they have been working on during the summer because the Twins are Twins after all and they do like to do pranks on people. "Alexis Eleanor and Sirius Orion get your arses down the stair and have breakfast before you miss the train for Hogwarts" Yelled Walburga. The twins look at each other and raced to the door, they were then met with Regulus who said "I dont want you two to leave and once you are finished breakfast can i talk to you Eli" The twins were gobsmacked Regulus just called Eli by their preferred name and not Alexis like he normally does, "Yeah Reg thats fine, lets go down the stairs". Walburga saw all of her three children and said "Good morning children, today we finally have our two oldest children are going into Hogwarts and get sorted into Slytherin like the rest of the family" she said with a weird smile that you never get to see "I am so exicted to go to Hogwarts Mother and i cant wait to get sorted" said Eli with a disgusted look on their face but Walburga mistook that look for something that would be worried of mixing with the wrong sort "Try and not to worry Alexis, you will be put into Slytherin and i can see that diet has been working wonders you have lost some weight". This made Eli feel very self conscious about themself because they hate it when their body is talked about. "Right finish your breakfast and go get ready please you have 2 hours before we leave for the train" Walburga said "Yes Mother" said all the children. Once all three children were finished they walked up the stairs when Regulus said "Eli its time we talk now" Eli didnt forget about the conversation they needed to have with Regulus "Okay Reg, lets go to your room. Ill see you in our room Siri" they said "Dont talk to long yeah" said Sirius who walked off.

Eli and Regulus walked to Regulus room "Hey Reg, what did you want to talk about" Eli asked for the fact that they didnt know what Regulus wanted to say. Regulus had to think before he thought "I am sorry about the way i acted during this summer it was out of order, i shouldnt of sucked up the way i did to Mother but i am just so scared of them hurting me but i am sorry i sadly do believe in what they think" The rollercoster of a ride Eli felt during that their emotions went from feeling sorry for Regulus to feeling appauled by what he just said "No Regulus i am sorry, you have been brain-washed by our parents into believeing in that Muggle and Muggleborns are scum when they are not, they are human-beings that should get everything in the world but i accept your apology about your earlier statement" said Eli and with that Eli got up and walked to the bedroom they share with Sirius.

Sirius was sorting through the room he shares with Eli when he found the pranking box Andy got him and Eli before they were disowned from the family but they do keep in contact with each other. Sirius was remembering the last time he fully saw Andy and was thinking back to the fun times he had with Andy along with Eli when the door suddenly open and in came a crying Eli this made Sirius stand up straight and asked "Eli are you okay. What happened. What did Reggie say". Eli was had to compose themself before saying "Woah one question at a time please Siri, firstly im fine and im sorry if i worried you i am in shock after what i was told, secondly nothing bad happened well nothing i think bad happened and lastly Regulus told me how sorry he was about the way he acted during the summer and how he shouldnt how sucked up to Walburga like that but he admitted that he sadly believed in what Walburga and Orion has brain-washed him into believeing so my emotions are all over the place" Sirius was surpised with what he just heard, how can Regulus feel sorry about the way Walburga and Orion has been doing to us but still believe in what they do. "Well Reggie just contradicted himself didnt he, how can he feel sorry for us but still believe in what they said" Sirius exclaimed "Aye i know but lets drop the subject and lets finish packing" Eli said and once they got a nod from Sirius, the pair of them began the rest of their packing which was not a lot as they were nearly finsihed anyway. Once the Twins were finished with the rest of their packing they put their trunks near the door and just sat on the floor talking about all the memories both the good and the bad in the bedroom, they just chatting when they head Walburga call "Alexis and Sirius its time to go" The Twins walked over to the door, picked up their trunks and turned around to look back at the room "This time tomorrow we will be sitting in a common room at Hogwart" Sirius said softly "Yes we will and hopefully we will be together" Eli said, Eli then walked fully out of the room, Sirus turned out the light and closed the door before walking towards Eli who was already at the stairs "Ready Siri" Eli said "Ready Eli" replied Sirius. The pair of them started to walk down the stairs.

"Finally you two are here, Kreacher please take Alexis's and Sirius's trunk of them" Walburga said "Yes Mistress" said Kreacher, Kreacher then took the trunks off the Twins and then you hear a voice you dont hear that often "Now you two are finally going to Hogwarts, at first it can seem that it is a scary place to be in because its your first time away from home but you will have your cousin Cissa there to help you if you need it. I want the pair of you to be put into Slytherin and make friends with other purebloods in the sarced 28. Do you understand Alexis and Sirius" Orion asked "Yes Father" the twins said. "Good" Orion reponsed with. "Right we are going to get going. Hold onto my hand children" Walburga said and with a pop Walburga, Regulus, The Twins and Kreacher went to Platform 9 and 3/4. 


	8. The train ride to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins finally get to go to Hogwarts where they meet 3 friends that they made in Hogwarts and a new friend on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that both Euphemia and Fleamont Potter had a protected feeling for the Black twins.

Chapter 8: The train ride to Hogwarts

Platform 9 and 3/4 10:30 am

The Black Family arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4 at 10:30 am "Right remember what your father said before you left, be like the Black Family and finally make us proud because at the moment we are not proud of you two as you have both proven that you love the wrong sort" Walburga said "Now i want the pair of you to get on that train and make us poud by getting sorted into Slytherin, do you understand" she said "Yes Mother" The Twins replied they were just about to say goodbye to Regulus when Walburga apparted back to Grimuald Place leaving Eli and Sirius with their trunks around them, The Twins then heard someone that sounded like music to their ears "It looks like The Black Twins have finally decided to join us" they turn around and see 4 people who would later save their lives, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were their along with James their son and on the other side of them which only Eli saw were Mr and Mrs Evans with their daughter Lily. "Good Morning Mr Potter" said Eli "Good Morning Eli" replied Flemont for some weird reason Fleamont Potter had the feeling that sooner or later Eli is going to become a surrogate child along with Sirius, he didnt know why he had that feeling but he did. "Are the pair of you ready to go to Hogwarts" Fleamont Potter asked the Twins "Yes we are, we cant wait to go there" The Twins replied in unison. Euphemia Potter was about to open her mouth when you heard a young girl say "Eli there you are, i was going to go look for you on the train but it looks like your still on the Platform" Eli turned around to see that they were correct and they did in fact see Lily with her parents "Hi Lily, Lily this is my twin brother Sirius Black and Sirius this is Lily Evans the lass i told you about when we went to Diagon Ally" Eli said with a smile "Nice to meet you" Sirius and Lily said at the same time which made everyone burst out with laughter. James looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights before saying "And i am James Potter my dearest Lily" James said as he went to kiss her hand only to have Lily pull away in disgust "I just met you and you are already trying to kiss my hand. I dont think so sunny boy" Eli didnt know why this made them feel jealous when James tried to kiss Lily's hand but it did. Euphemia looked up at the clock and said "Right guys i think it time for all of you to get on the train as it is almost 11:00am" The 4 children picked up their trunks said goodbye to the Potters and got on the train, waving goodbye to them as the train pulled away.

Eli, Lily, Sirius and James went to find a compartment and had to go all the way to the back of the train as nearly all of the compartments where full, they finally found a compartment (which would later become the Marauders compartment) and was suprised to see a boy with sandy hair and scars all over his face. Eli knew exactly who this was "Remus your here" they said with a bright smile on their face "Hello Eli, if you have friends with you i can move" said Remus, This confused Eli, Remus was their friend to why would they tell him to move "Oh give over Remus your my friend to and that means you get to meet everyone so Remus, This is redhead here is Lily Evans, Lily this is Remus Lupin. This boy over there with messy black hair and glasses is James Potter, James this is Remus Lupin and now Remus the boy next to me who looks like me is my twin brother Sirius Black, Sirius this is Remus Lupin" explained Eli. "Nice you meet you" Remus, Lily, Sirius and James said together. Sirius was in his own world at the same time because it was the same boy he saw in Diagon Ally and he feel in love with this boy. Eli on the otherhand was thinking _"Maybe i would finally make some friends but what if they dont like me and find me annoying, what if we all get put into different houses or worse i end up in Slytherin while Siri goes into a different house_ _"_ Lily was just happy that she has finally found people who were just like her but she also noticed that Eli was overthinking everything already "Hey Eli, its fine you know everything is going to be okay" she whispered to Eli not knowing that Remus could here every word. Remus was confused "What does Eli have to worry about they are pretty, seems very confidences and a smile that could like up a room" he thought not realising the damage that Sirius and Eli parents have done to them. While James was thinking about a certain redhead and how she is going to be his future wife. All five of them were brought back into the present as they all heard commotion outside of the compartment "Move fatty" said a low voice with both Sirius and Eli knew, the Twins stood up and shouted at the same time "Oi Malfoy, leave him alone right what the hell has he done to you" The said boy on the floor looked up to the Twins and smiled, Sirius held his hand out for the boy to take which he did and helped him up off the floor "Already buddying up to fat blood-tratiors, oh how your Mother would have a field day if she found out which she will if you dont end up in Slytherin" and with that Malfoy walked a way. "Im going to go find Sev and get changed, bye guys" Lily said and walked away before anyone can responed.

Eli and Sirius were pleased with themselves, they were able to make friends which would make Walburga hit the room "Im Eli Black and the boy who helped you up were my twin brother Sirius Black, the boy with the sandy hair and scars is called Remus Lupin and the boy with messy black hair and glasses is called James Potter" Eli explains. James then pipes up and says "Whats your name mate", The said chubby boy with rat like teeth said "Peter Pettigrew and its nice to meet you all". Now all of the new five friends have met each other and they started to talk to each other for a couple of more hours, then Remus spoke "Guys i think its time to get change we are almost at Hogsmeade" the rest of them nodded and Eli had to go find the toilets to get changed while the boys were able to get changed in the compartment "Ill go get changed and ill come back, i wont be long" Eli said and with that they went out of the compartment. Not even 2 minutes later Eli was back in the compartment as no one really had much to change. They were just all chatting in when a Hufflepuff prefect said gently "Right we are stopping at Hogsmeade i need all five of you too follow me towards Hargrid our groundskeeper" the five of them got up grabbed what they needed and followed this Hufflepuff prefect out of the train and onto to the Platform where they were with a giant saying "first years over here, first years over here" and so the five of them walked over to him "My name is Rebeus Hagrid groundkeeper of Hogwarts and to get to Hogwarts we will be going over the Black Lake, no more than 4 to a boat" said Hagrid. All five friends had to think of who goes where when Eli said "Ill go find Lily and ride with her so you guys can get to know each other more" and like that Eli went off to find Lily to go in the boat with.


	9. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins gets sorted into house and Eli meets a new friend that will help them later in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from both Sirius and Eli point of view.

Chapter 9: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 9: The Sorting Hat

Hogwarts

After they got off the boat and not on person fell into the lake, they walked up to the castle. Once they were inside the castle they were met by a female professor "My name is Professor Mcgonagall, i am the Transfiguration Professor and the Head of House for Gryffindor. In a few moment you will walk through these doors where you will be stored in one of the 4 house, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Good luck." said Professor Mcgonagall and with that she was gone. "Oi Alexis Black why do you want to be called Eli" said a voice, Eli who was at the front where Professor Mcgonagall turned around and saw Snape who wasnt in the with Lily and them so they decided to say "Ok Snivellus" they were cut off by Snape "My name isnt Snivellus, Black its Severus Snape", this made Eli smirk before saying "Oh really and here i thought we were calling each other by names we dont like to be called because you see i dont like the name Alexis it doesnt sound like me whereas Eli sounds just right for me" The rest of the first years were shocked, here is a Black going against everything that their family has ever stood for. Snape wasnt finished with this and said "But your name is Alexis not Eli you can not change your name thats wrong" Eli who was fed up said "Okay Snivellus listen here my name is Eli and if you have a problem with that or anyone else for that matter you can shove you opinion so far up your arse would wouldnt never see the light of day again, you here me" Once Eli was finished with this there was a small round of appluase from the group of friends they made earlier on. Nobody realised that there was a small tabby cat watching the first years like it did every year to see who to look out for, this tabby cat was thinking to themselves "I have got to look out for that Black Twin, they have already seemed to upset people but i dont know whether to be proud of them or be scared. I wonder what house they go to"  and with that the tabby cat changed back into Professor Mcgonagall and said "Right First Years we are ready for you" and every first year followed Professor Mcgonagall into the Great Hall.

Sirius Pov:

I followed Professor Mcgonagall into the great hall after Eli just ripped Snape a new arsehole my god was that amazing. I can hear Lily telling Eli how she read that the roof of the great hall is enchanted to look like how it is and i can tell that Red, oh Red i like that nickname im going to call her that from now on, is going to be a swot during our times here and Eli looks so interested in what Red is saying. We got to the front of the great hall and was just standing there when Professor Mcgonagall started to call our names and because there is no A's on the list, it is either going to be me or Eli going first. "Sirius Black" i heard Professor Mcgonagall call, i walked up to the stool and sat on the chair to have the sorting hat on me and i thought straight away it was going to call Slytherin like it has done for everyone else in my family but it didnt. **"Ah a Black but you do not possion the same ambitions like your family does now where to put you hmmm"** This sorting hat was thinking for a lot of time because i realised that everyone was watching in supense about what happened and for some reason Professor Mcgonagall looked both scared and exicted at the same time, Eli looked like they were happy for me.  **"Umm where to put you where to put you, ah yes"** Then the sorting hat just stopped i thought it was going to rethink its decsion before it shouted out  _"_ **GRYFFINDOR"** The whole hall was silent and i in shock like i finally  did something that will piss off my family even more, i got up when Eli started clapping and then the whole Gryffindor table started cheering for me and i even had two red-headed twins yelled "We got Black, we got Black" and i have never been so happy before in my life. As i was sitting down i heard Professor Mcgonagall call "Eli Black" first of all i was stunned that Professor Mcgongall called Eli, Eli and not Alexis and second of all i was happy that Eli can finally get away from being called a name that they dont like to use.

Eli's POV:

Siri got sorted into Gryffindor i cant believe it he finally did it and the welcome he got from Gryffindor as well was amazing, i do hope i get sorted anyway but Slytherin. Professor was waiting for the room to calm down after Siri got sorted and once it did she called "Eli Black", how the hell did she know that i dont think i ever told her i wanted to be called that but she might of overheard me having a go at Snivellus earlier on. I walked up to the stool and got a nice warm smile from Professor Mcgonagall as i sat down  **"Ah another Black"** i jumped because i didnt expect it to talk so loud  **"Now where to put you, you have a heart as big as Helga Hufflepuff as you always seems to help people no matter what but you have to be careful to not be taking advantages of for your kindness but you wont take any crap from people. You have great intell-"** " Great intelligent my arse i cant even read properly for Merlin sake" i thought as i cut off the sorting hat.  _**"** **As i was saying great intelligent, and no Miss Black great intelligent doesnt mean how well you can either get your work done or if you can read properly, it is how you think thing through and your wand that you have only goes to people it thinks it should go to like Mr Ollivanders said and you also have great thirst for knowledge. You have great ambition, thirst for power and wanting to prove yourself to others to be in Slytherin. Lastly you are brave even if you do not think you are brave, i have seen into your head Miss Black and the things you have to put up with will tell me that you are brave, you take loyalty to the T and would help your friends no matter what to be in Gryffindor. Now where to put you"** _ This sorting hat was going on forever and i know that because my bum was getting numb and why it is talking so long to pick out a house for me, i hoping anywhere but Slytherin  _"_ **Anywhere but Slytherin eh, okay i know where to put you"** He paused again like he was going to change his mind before he yelled  **"GRYFFINDOR"** Oh my Merlin i have got into Gryffindor just like Siri and just like Siri the whole hall was silent taking in the fact that two Black siblings has been put into Gryffindor and not Slytherin but it wasnt silent for long because just as i did for Siri, Siri started to clap for me before the whole of the Gryffindor table started to cheer for me and again the two red-headed twins Yelled "WE GOT THE BLACK TWINS, WE GOT THE BLACK TWINS. SUCK ON THAT SLYTHERIN. HA" 

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sit down only to have the pair of the red-headed twins introucdes themselves, the first twin had blue eyes with freckles all over his noses with a scar just under his eye said "I am Fabian Prewett welcome to Gryffindor" His twin then responded with "I am Gideon Prewett and we are happy to have the Black Twins in this house, looks like Gryffindor has double the trouble" I was looking at both of the twins "Hey Fabian are you doing anymore pranks this year" asked a second year, and before the twin was able to respond i yelled back "This twin is Gideon Prewett not Fabian" the second year didnt say anything just grunted and turned away "Wait how did you know i was Gideon not Fabian" asked Gideon "Well Gideon its because firstly i am a twin myself and secondly you have a few freckles scattered  across your face with dimples on both side of your mouth when you smile whereas Fabian freckles all over his noses with a scar under his eyes" i happily said. "Wow you have only been here for like 5 minutes and you can already tell us apart" i was mildly suprised with this and said "Eh how can people get you two mixs up, you dont even look like each other" this made Gideon laugh "Finally someone who understand that me and Fabian do not look a like" We were so deep into the conversation that we missed the rest of the entire sorting, we were brought back into the great hall when a man with a long white beard stood up and spoke "Ah another year of first years being sorted into houses, now this year there are a few new rules. Firstly the Forest it now forbidden as there were to many pupils getting hurt last year. Secondly there is a new tree called the Whomping Willow that has been planted over the summer and i ask you to stay away from it and lastly there is a new dark wizarding going around and hurting muggles and mugglesborns, if anyone who has family who are muggles will get told straight away and arrangments will be sorted. Now with all of that out of the way lets eat"

Food and drinks suddenly appeared in front of me and truth be told i wasnt hungry and i think Gideon notices that "Hey if you arent hungry now, you will be later but if you are hungry later you can always come and get me so i can get you something but right now have some pumpkin juice" he said and i liked how as he has only just met me but he is acting like a protective older brother would "Okay yeah i will do that" and i only had the pumpkin juice. Gideon went back talking to Fabian and i just started to drink my drink when Lily said "It looks likes you like like that Prewett Twin" i was confused about this what does me making friends with a boy have anything to do with me like liking Gideon "First of Lily no Gideon is my friend and second of all i can be friends with a boy and not like him okay" Geesh fine okay no need to be like that Eli" Lily said a little bit offened "Sorry Lils im not use to things like this" i said with sadness in my voice "Hey Eli its fine i shouldnt of jumped the gun" Lily replied and with that the conversations dropped "Right students, it is time to go to your common rooms, first years please follow your prefects" said Professor Dumbledore and with that i followed the prefects to the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we do not know much about the Prewetts Twins i like to think of them as Molly younger brothers and for them to not look the same at all. Also for Gideon i like to think of him as a protective person and that is why he has taking Eli under his wing but i really like where this friendship is going


End file.
